


Chihiro Fujisaki's Watch

by Putmeinamovie



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putmeinamovie/pseuds/Putmeinamovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I read a story someone had made about characters having watches that would go off when they met there soul mate. This is my idea of what would happen with Chihiro Fujisaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chihiro Fujisaki's Watch

Everyone was born. They were born and then given there bracelet. Each bracelet had a timer on it. The timer would count down to 0:00. This had always scared Chihiro. He always thought the person he fell head over heels for would hate him. So instead of being like all his other "friends", he kept his gaze averted from the metal band. See, Chihiro didn't have self-esteem issues in the sense. More like, "I'm a guy dressed up as a girl, please don't hate me." After all dressing as a girl was his idea. Everyday he would here the fraise. "Your a man. Act like a one." All the boys would bully him for being so weak because he was short, skinny and had beautiful blonde hair. So when he managed to switch high schools he dressed in skirts and acted like a girl. He was a gender-bender. Now the small blonde is sitting on a large bed spread at his friends house. He'd still rather hang out with guys, but right now he was hanging out with his friends. It was a girl name Junko's house. She had a twin sister, but the solider went off to fight in a war so all that's left is a photograph on Junko's night stand. They never really got along either. Chihiro was sitting criss-cross in a circle with a few other girls. Junko, Sayaka, Sakura, Aoi, and Kirigiri. Junko twirled one of her pig tails in between her painted nails and smiled at the girl. Sayaka had her blue hair down and was wearing a lacy pajama. Sakura, who was built like a wrestler, seemed softer in the light of the room. Aoi, a swimmer, was scarfing down a fresh box of donuts. And Kirigiri was on her phone looking bored. "Girls?" Junko spoke up. Everybody looked at her. "Who's found there love." Everyone glanced around awkwardly until Kirigiri raised her. It was a shock to most. "Who was it?" Aoi asked suspiciously. "Naegi."  "Him?" Junko pretty much shouted. "Yes."  "Wow wouldn't have guessed." Junko shrugged. She glanced at her watch anxiously before flopping on the bed. "Uh!" "What?" Sayaka asked. She glanced at her watch to.  "I have to wait so looooong!" Sayaka smiled down at her. "I've got a month to go." She announced. "How bout you guys." "A few years." Sakura said. "Same." Aoi sighed. Chihiro gulped he hadn't looked at his watch since he was 10 and now he was going to break the promise he had made to himself. He gulped and looked down, 1:45:45. 1:45:44. 1:45:43. 1:45:42. Chihiro glanced away quickly. "What the matter, Chihiro?" Junko asked. "Long like mine." Chihiro shook his head. "N-no. It's one hour and fourth five minutes." The girls looked at him for a bit. "Really!" Aoi screamed. She clapped her hands, "How wonderful." Chihiro blushed and clasped his hands. "Yes, but I really must be going. My parents need me home." "Aw boo." Junko pouted. "At least stay to bake cookies." They baked cookies which shaved off one our before he met the love of his life. He had just bid his goodbyes to the girls and stepped out. Of course, it was raining. He sighed desperately into his hands before rubbing them together to warm him up. One of his hands grasped his blouse and the other, his skirt. He rolled off the blazer and pulled it over his head as a way of not getting wet. The street light glowed a picture of a walking person and Chihiro mimicked the movement. How was he going to get home. In his mind Chihiro went over the steps back to his house, but the sound of the pounding rain was ruining his mood. Home. Four streets away. Chihiro whined and rested under a hammock of a restaurant. His shoulder grazed the rough outer wall. One of his suspenders that had fallen off his shoulder was banging against the skirt it was hooked to. Something buzzed in the pocket of his blazer. He fished it out and looked at the caller idea. Junko. Chihiro answered. "Yes Junko." His voice was a bit of an exasperated whimper. "Chihiro!" Her voice was a bit crackly through his phone. "Has your lover come to rescue you?" He really wanted to yell at her for reminding him. Chihiro glanced at the watch. 19:34. "No, Junko, I have nineteen more minutes." Junko whined on the other end. "Okay, okay, just call me when he/she appears." Chihiro hung up first and put it back in his blazer. His mind bickered back and forth if he should just stay here and wait for the bus or run off into the streets. After a good solid 8 minutes he decided against the bus and began walking again. 11 more minutes. He was getting anxious. He hated it. Finally Chihiro saw a bright light coming from a door. He hid next to it to not get wet. Chihiro let his blazer fall off his shoulders now and he hopped his make-up hadn't run. He sighed and leaned against the door. It swung open. Fuck. And he stumbled back a little before catching himself on a near by wall. Chihiro stood there. A bunch of people were standing in the room. They all had tattoos and piercings. Most looked around 20. They all had on leather jackets with the words "Crazy Diamonds" on it. So this was the notorious biker gang. Chihiros face was pained, confused, and scared. He was to scared to move. His hair was a little damp and his shoes were squishy. Nobody spoke for a bit. Somebody took a step towards Chihiro. They were still a good 10 feet away. "Hey cutie." He cooed before laughing at Chihiros face that looked so frightened. The boy was probably nineteen. He had black hair and a lip and noes piercing. Chihiro backed up until his back scratched the wall. "Mondo!" The guy shouted. "Come here. We've got a girl in here!"  Said Mondo shouted back, "Be right there!" Chihiro glanced at his watch. The guy noticed. "Oh, what your time?"  "Thirty seconds." Chihiro stared at the guy who's eyes widened. They counted together in there's heads. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,  "Right here!" Mondo stepped out. His beeper went off along with Chihiros. Mondo stopped and looked at Chihiro. Chihiro looked at Mondo. He was a tall guy. Built well. He was wearing a long jacket and had died a part of his hair a lighter color. The died hair was styled in a pompadour that he had only seen in shows. He was extremely hot and he was not made for someone as weak as Chihiro. Mondo moved first towards Chihiro. The group watched. Mondo put a hand up. "Everybody leave." They scurried away.  "Hi." Mondo said. "I'm Mondo Oowada." Chihiro stared at him before giving a small bow. "I'm Chihiro Fujiskai. It's nice to meet you." "Same. Looks like well be together, little lady." He smiled. Chihiro frowned. Oh fuck. "Uh um I'm actually a guy."


End file.
